A Murder of Problems
by TitanBreaker
Summary: When a mercenary get some contracts to kill some of the problems in the world. What happens?


Assignment: Righteous Justice

Takedown was a very well known mercenary, with over 60 confirmed kills over all seven continents most people learn to not mess with the person who took out many of the worlds worst villains like The Slaughterhouse Nine, Nilbog, and Ash Beast without much trouble.

Assassination attempts have been made but his power allowed him to survive and hunt down anyone who did so. After the second attempt, the assassinations stopped.

Perhaps, it wasn't the best of ideas to make a PHO account but hey, the Protectorate can't stop him, given enough time he could take down anyone.

His powers was the ability to gain powers to effectively take out any target he wants. The powers came all at once but took time to gain in strength, weaker powers gaining strength faster than stronger powers. Theoretically, at his fullest potential (aka after several decades) he could kill Endbringers but humanity is dead before he reached a point to deal significant damage to them.

Heading over to the computer he logged on and scrolled through a specific thread made for him, by him. The thread was filled with speculation for his powers and his Private Messages was chocked filled with questions about his contracts and people wanted dead.

Sighing to himself, he closed off each chatroom with practiced ease when a certain chat caught his eye.

 **From: Throwaway**

 **To: Takedown**

 **I wish to make a contract to kill all of the Dragonslayers. Payment will be $750000 up front and $1 million after confirmed kill. If they is any servers which they store their data I will pay $200000 for each one destroyed.**

Holy shit. Dragonslayers really fucked up if someone wanted them dead. Especially by him and when the client wants to pay so much.

 **From: Takedown**

 **To: Throwaway**

 **Deal but my policy is the upfront payment first then I start the hunt. You know that right?**

 **From: Throwaway**

 **To: Takedown**

 **Check your mail.**

Takedown went to check his mailbox. He had two houses. One for business and one for personal use. The business address is pretty well known and literal tons of mail is sent to him everyday so instead of a tin can, he had a metal box installed that led to a room where the mail is stored underground.

In the mess that is his mail, he had devised a simple system to get rid of fan mail and hate mail, and another for money from anonymous donations and contracts. He could easily see the mail with 'For Takedown. From: Throwaway' in bold maker. Taking it and ripping it open he saw a check for $750000 and a signature. On the back of the envelope was a simple phrase.

"Give them hell"

Sitting on a reclined chair, Takedown slowly mused at how the fuck was he gonna kill the Dragonslayers. Dragon was a already very powerful hero, if she can't take them out how is he going to? Taking out a pen and paper he wrote down what he knew about them.

First, they were operating out from an unknown location. Possibly on an island somewhere near America and Canada since they were able to get Dragon's tech.

Second, they were possibly heavily armed due to DragonTech^TM. Electricity or metal based powers recommended.

Lastly, not all Dragonslayers are gonna be in the same base, unless they were really that stupid.

Now, how the fuck was he going to kill them all? Takedown relaxed in his chair. Maybe a form of bait? He knew Factory, a cape who could mass produce tinkertech but at the cost of the original techs efficiency. Maybe…. That could work. He jotted that down. Maybe he could get Dragon herself to lure them out? Nah… She'd probably won't agree to it.

He looked inwards to see which powers were ramping up.

 _Enhanced strength….34%_

 _Enhanced durability…..34%_

 _Mineral Sense…22%_

 _Magnetic Touch…..17%_

 _Memory Leak….7%_

 _EMP Burst…4%_

Not bad. Strength and durability were pretty a guaranteed power set and the rest was made for detecting and attacking metallic objects. That was good.

Now to get Factory to be bait….

 **[Saint]**

"Sir, we have a problem." A guy, Franklin, told Saint.

"Is it about Dragon?" Saint replied not even looking from his computer.

"No but we just got word, Takedown got a contract to hunt us." Franklin was visibly nervous.

"So?" Saint barely twitched.

"So, if say Takedown found where we were-"

"We'd shoot him from the sky with enough firepower to wipe out a building." Saint looked up. "Now stop bothering me with such useless information."

"But sir, Takedown has killed The Slaughterhouse Nine and other S-class threats with ease. If we don't-"

"DRAGON IS THE TRUE S-CLASS THREAT!" Saint roared at him. "IF SHE WERE TO GET FREE FROM HER PROGRAMMING WHAT HAVOC COULD SHE WRECK ON HUMANITY?"

Franklin shut up instantly. Saint was hard to argue with even on his best days, he was beginning to think that Saint was less concerned about the safety of humanity and more obsessed with Dragon. Neglecting most good advice like getting the fuck out when a million dollar was placed on your head.

…

Fuck it, Franklin was getting the fuck out of here. Even if it fucking killed him in the process.


End file.
